DE 197 04 931 C1 has made known a reversible cutting blade having a substantially cubic basic body which is provided with eight utilizable cutting edges. It has two larger surfaces which are disposed in parallel with each other and are traversed by a mounting hole and four lateral surfaces each adjacent thereto with the larger surfaces passing over to terminate in the smaller end surfaces via a rounded edge so that cutting edges formed in an approximately quadrant shape result on the longitudinal side as limiting lines to the end surfaces in the corner area. The longer cutting edges are arcuately curved as limiting lines between the larger surfaces and each longitudinal surface adjacent thereto so that this results in a body which is specularly symmetrical with the longitudinal central and transverse central planes. Reversible cutting blades of this type are tangentially mounted on a milling cutter.
EP 0 769 341 A1 has made known a reversible cutting blade in which one cutting edge is formed towards each covering and base surface in the area of its two lateral surfaces and in the area of its two end surfaces. All of the cutting edges adjoining the lateral surfaces and end surfaces are of the same cutting geometry. Chip-collecting troughs are worked each into the covering and base surfaces and along the two lateral surfaces and along the two end surfaces. The long cutting edges exhibit an arcuately ground contour.
DE 299 12 025 has made known a tangential cutting insert having an efficient front surface, upper and lower main cutting edges, secondary lateral cutting edges and interposed corner-cutting edges. They exhibit metal-cutting surfaces formed on their front surface which extend in an inward direction from their associated cutting edges with regard to the cutting insert with the cutting insert having an imaginary reference plane which runs through final points of its corner cutting edges. Each main cutting edge extends inwardly from its associated corner edges with regard to the insert and away from the reference plane.
It is the object of the invention to provide a tangential reversible cutting blade which can be used eight times.